Hitomi's Fan Club
by Jea
Summary: Hitomi's on earth and she's becoming quite popular among the guys. What will she do when they won't leave her alone?
1. Default Chapter

A/N There's an interesting story behind this fic and I'd like to thank my good friend Bear for a great story based on her freshman year. Some how, she ended up with at least 6 guys worshiping her last year and our friend called them Bear's Fan Club. Then that leaves me to thank my friend Cottage Cheese who believes that cottage cheese isn't just a food, but that it's "a state of being". (Don't ask.) Well anyways, after a night of watching the entire series of Escaflowne, I told Cottage Cheese about Bear's story and then she goes, "Hey! That'd be a great fanfic!" Then we started bouncing ideas around and so here is the first chapter. Enjoy. I think you'll be able to figure out where it starts out in the series. If not, let me know in a review and I'll explain!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 1: Amono  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
Hitomi found her first love  
  
His name was Amono and he can run way to fast  
  
Him and some other dudes formed a fan club and they later became known as Hitomi's bunch  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
And we want to see him fall on his pretty butt very much do do doo  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
^^^At School^^^  
  
A bell loudly rang out across a silent campus and instantly students pored out of classrooms. Two girls sped across the courtyard. One of them flicked her hair in the wind and sighed. "Hitomi," she said to her friend, "Amono likes you. You are so lucky!"  
  
"How can you say that Yukari?" Hitomi asked in wonderment. "I told you I don't like him any more."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Numero uno, you like him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"He's the sweetest and cutest guy in school! You can't let me hold you back!"  
  
"Honestly, I don't like Amono anymore."  
  
"There has to be more than that. You can't just give up on him so fast and easily. I know you, remember?"  
  
"There might be someone else."  
  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Yukari yelled anxiously. Hitomi smiled and stopped in front of a locker and began to twist in the combination. "Does it have something to do with your mysterious trip?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Yukari pleaded.  
  
"Not now," Hitomi answered as she lifted the metal door of her locker and a strange envelope fell out. She caught it and creased her fingers over the whiteness and finally opened it.  
  
Hitomi,  
  
Meet me on the track after school. I have something to ask you.  
  
Yukari giggled insanely. "I knew it! You are so lucky!"  
  
"It isn't funny!" Hitomi's face was curled up in a scowl.  
  
"Only five more periods left!"  
  
"They better be long ones," Hitomi groaned.  
  
^^^On Gaea^^^  
  
Two men walked side by side through a forest in fading light. Both their faces held bitter expressions as they contemplated their loss.  
.  
  
The younger black haired man lashed out first, "If you hadn't purposed she wouldn't have left!"  
  
The taller blond spoke up, "Me! You're the one who 'enjoyed fighting'."  
  
"Yeah, well.it's all your fault!"  
  
"Why do you care that she left?"  
  
"I.I.I just do okay!"  
  
"You couldn't win her heart if you tried!"  
  
"I could if I felt like it!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Fine! I will. I'll go to the Mystic Moon and bring Hitomi back with me."  
  
"Not if she falls for me first."  
  
"Damn you Allen!" And with that the young man took of at the speed of light to be the first to reach his love. Allen doesn't even know how to get there. He smirked at this realization and ran even faster to his castle.  
  
^^^To the Track they Go^^^  
  
Hitomi and Yukari dragged on slowly towards the track at the end of the campus. "I can't believe that you can give him up so fast. I mean, I thought you really liked him."  
  
"I did Yukari. I did. But then I met someone else."  
  
"And you like him?"  
  
"Not any more." She glanced at Yukari who had a questionable look on her face. "He was distracted by a war and I'm too young to get married. And the other one just irked me."  
  
"Hold on! There were two and one asked you to marry him?"  
  
Hitomi slowed her pace even more. "Yeah. At first I felt so fickle for liking this other guy when I liked Amono, but now I'm so confused. I don't know whom to like. So why like anyone."  
  
"You have a point I guess," Yukari said as the track came into view, "and I guess I had better go now." She turned and left. "See ya. Call me."  
  
Hitomi moved forward and she could make out Amono's figure under the tree in the distance. I don't know how to do this. What will I say? Amono noticed her and came forward. Too late now.  
  
"Hitomi," he called, "I want to ask you something important." Now they were standing face to face. "I was wondering," he began, " if you would like to." But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before a great light came down from the heavens before them.  
  
A/N How many fics have you read with their own theme songs? The song belongs to Cottage Cheese. She's one of those people who can think of song for any phrase and she has an excellent voice. She made this one up when I was writing the first chapter! She's so funny! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Van

A/N Jea: One week of school and it's already a nightmare! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'd like to update once a week, but it's so hard!  
  
Ditz: Long! You took forever! And remind me never to give you sugar again!  
  
Jea: I so was not hyper when I wrote this, but I promise it will get better. And updating! You're one to talk.  
  
Bear: Yeah, you take months to update.  
  
Ditz: They're ganging up on me!  
  
Guy Beater: I don't care.  
  
Bear: And you have the story already written!  
  
Cottage Cheese: Damn!  
  
Jea: Anyways here's the next chapter and I experimented with my points of view in this chapter and I think that they make the story more interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 2: Van  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
One day Hitomi met this dude His name was Van and he hated his big bro very much (word) Him and some other dudes formed a fan club and later became known as Hitomi's bunch  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
And Van gets pissed way too much do do doo  
  
Hitomi's bunch do do doo Hitomi's bunch do do doo  
  
*Hitomi's POV*  
  
^^^The Track^^^  
  
"I know that light," I said as it lifted up and holly hell! There was Van standing five feet from me! I looked again and, yes, it was Van in his red shirt and tan pants. I felt my draw drop.  
  
"Hitomi," he called his face looked anxious as he came forward. "Hitomi come back with me."  
  
Amono stepped in front of me. "Not you again!" I heard him say angrily. "You interrupted us last time!"  
  
"Listen you need to move so Hitomi can come."  
  
"She's not going with you!"  
  
"IF YOU MOVE I CAN ASK HER!"  
  
"I will not move! You interrupted us again!"  
  
"You.You."  
  
I couldn't take this anymore. "Stop it," I yelled and I pushed Amono to the side. "Van I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Van looked disappointed. "I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"Yes you are!" Amono sneered and he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.  
  
"Amono! Stop!" I demanded. He continued to pull me. I looked back and saw Van running after us and before I could do anything he was in front of us and punched Amono flat on the nose. He instantly let me go and then Van drew his sword.  
  
"You bastard!" Van yelled with his flame like temper.  
  
Amono was on his knees with blood dripping down his chin. "You psychotic maniac! You belong in a mental home!"  
  
Van turned to me. "Let's go," he said.  
  
I looked at him with disbelieve. "You can't just come here, punch my friend, and expect me to leave him! That's not right." Van walked over to me and picked me up and started to walk down the street. "Hey! What to do think you're doing?"  
  
"Taking you away from him."  
  
*Amono's POV*  
  
I suddenly found myself on my knees. That bastard stole my girl and pulled a sword on me! Where in the Hell is he from! "Hitomi, I'll save you." My nose hurt like hell! I got up and headed home. He's gonna pay.  
  
*Narrator*  
  
^^^Hitomi's House^^^  
  
"Here's your room Van," Hitomi said as she showed him the guest bedroom. Its walls were white with simple oriental paintings. The bed was against the center wall and an oak dresser stood underneath the huge window. Van examined everything. "I'll leave you to get settled in then." She turned and left.  
  
She walked up the stairs and to her room. She flopped on the bed and picked u the phone. Her fingers absently dialed Yukari's number.  
  
"Hello?" Yukari answered instantly.  
  
"Hey, Yukari," Hitomi said as she rolled over on her side.  
  
"How'd it go?" Yukari asked pressingly. "How bad did you hurt him?"  
  
"It went unexpectedly great and I wasn't the one to hurt him."  
  
"You're going out with him? Hold on what do ya mean you didn't hurt him?"  
  
"No. He didn't get the chance to ask. Just listen Yukari and I'll explain." Hitomi took a breath. "Remember those guys I was telling you about?" A grunt came from the side. "Okay, well Amono was about to ask me and one of them kinda.showed up and he wanted me to go back to Gaea with him. Then Amono got all protective and he pulled me away hard. And Van punched him in the nose and threatened him with a sword."  
  
"How can he hurt Amono for no reason?"  
  
"I was really mad at Van at first, but now I'm thankful he did what he did. Amono was being so controlling and Van saved from my talk with him."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"In the guest bedroom. He's going to stay for a while. He said he wouldn't leave without me so I guess it's going to be a long while."  
  
"Is this the one who purposed to you?"  
  
"No, it's the other one."  
  
"I want to meet him."  
  
"You will. He's going to start school with us tomorrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya. I gotta go."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Van's POV*  
  
^^^At School the Next Day^^^  
  
I walked out of the school office. Those assholes asked me stupid questions over and over again and took up three hours of my morning. The campus was crowed with teens going every direction. My eyes were drawn to a group of three across the quad. Hitomi was in the middle and she seemed calm next to her friend Yukari and that guy I met the other day. Oh, yes his name was Amono. Sparks roared up inside me and I charged forward.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi smiled. "Are you all set?"  
  
"Yeah," I grumbled keeping my eyes on that jerk.  
  
"This is Amono. You kind of met him yesterday."  
  
Amono scowled. His nose was bruised, but not broken. "You better watch your step Van." His voice was threatening, but didn't bother me a bit. He walked off.  
  
"Let's see your schedule then." Yukari asked. I could tell that she was the bubbly kind. I thrusted a paper at her and she and Hiitomi studied it. "You have English with me next and then lunch after that."  
  
A bell rang and Yukari grabbed my arm. "Come on. I'll take you to class! See ya Hitomi." And we went off to a building.  
  
A/N Jea: I want to know what everyone thinks so send me lots and lots of reviews. They make happy good or bad!  
  
Guy Beater: You're too easy to please.  
  
Jea: That depends on how many reviews I get.  
  
Guy Beater: You'll be happy with one.  
  
Jea: So what? But I want to get more than one. More like five!  
  
Cottage Cheese: Do they like my theme song? 


	3. What to do?

A/N I want to bring a little more depth into the characters so I've decided to use different points of view (hence POV's). I think that I like it better this way.  
  
Chapter Three: What to do?  
  
HITOMI'S POV  
  
^^^SCHOOL^^^  
  
Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late! I quickened my pace as I raced the clock to get to my Geometry class. I reached the door and stepped in three seconds before the bell rang. I absently sat in my seat and copied down the assignment. Amono, who sat in the front, gave me a little wave. Every girl's eyes were on him. They treat him like he's a god. I used to do that, but now, I'm through with all of it.  
  
The class talked in hushed whispers until the teacher, Mrs. Carter, walked in. "You have your assignment! Now get to work!" She snapped and the room went silent. Mrs. Carter sat in her big cushioned chair and closed her old eyes. And when I say old, I mean old eyes. She's ancient and all she does is give us assignment after assignment and test after test. No help at all! What kind of teacher does that?  
  
The door opened and everyone's heads snapped around and Van came in. This is great. Mrs. Carter's eyes opened and she snapped, "Who are you?" Van walked over to her and handed her a paper. Mrs. Carter's eyes narrowed and a frown crossed her wrinkled face. "This is Van Finel," she said to the class and then she turned to Van and said, "You can sit next to Amono and you had better be on time tomorrow!" Van turned and walked over and sat next to Amono and Amono glared with hate. This just perfect! I hope Van doesn't start a fight again!  
  
A couple of girls giggled and sighed, "He's so cute!" Another asked, "Do you think he'll go out with me?" They are so incredibly stupid! They don't even know him!  
  
I looked towards the front and saw Van flick Amono off. That's the way to make friends. Amono held up a fist and Van flicked him off again. This is going to be a horrible arrangement. "Get to work!" The old hag yells, "Now!" I turned towards my work and the hour passed quickly and soon enough the bell rang and finally the weekend began. Every one piled out and Van and Amono were quickly at my sides.  
  
"So Hitomi, what are you doing tonight?" Amono asked. "Do you want to see a movie?"  
  
How do I answer that? "Na," I heard myself say, "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Okay, what about tomorrow?"  
  
I looked at Van and saw a scowl on his face. "I think we're going to the mall."  
  
"Excellent! I'll met you there at three then!" Amono turned around and took off. "He's coming with us?" Van looked disgusted  
  
"Yes, Van, I guess so."  
  
"He's a bastard."  
  
I felt tension growing in my lower back. My anger rose. "How can you say that? You don't even know him!"  
  
"I don't need to know him!"  
  
"You are so.so.so stupid!" I turned and left. I walked into the quad and found it smothered with squealing girls. I turned and saw Van behind me. I needed to get away and so charged straight into the center. I pushed my way through girls and kept my eyes on the ground. Somewhere in the middle I ran straight into someone. "Sorry," sorry I muttered.  
  
I stated to walk away, but someone grabbed my shoulders and yelled "Hitomi!" with absolute cheer. I looked up and blue eyes high above me, a smiling face, and long blonde locks.  
  
I was speechless. This is not happening. I blinked and he was still there. My head went light. And my knees went weak. "Allen."  
  
YUKARI'S POV  
  
^^^YUKARI'S HOUSE^^^  
  
"Yukari!" Hitomi whined over the phone, "Make it all stop! I don't want any more!"  
  
"Hitomi don't be a wimp! You have three guys fighting over you and I like have none!" I don't understand her. She's so lucky and can't appreciate it! Damn that makes me angry!  
  
"I just can't stand the fighting!"  
  
I looked around my room and studied the wall. "So how'd your parents take it?  
  
"Well I went home and was like hey mom this is Allen. Can he stay too? And she agreed. But Yukari it's horrible! Allen arrived and now Van's all pissed off and I don't know what to do." Her voice was scratchy as if she was close to tears.  
  
I am such a sucker. "Okay well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you come to the mall with me tomorrow? Amono's going to show up and I.just think I need your help."  
  
"I am such a good friend."  
  
"You're the best!" Her voice was all cheery, "See you tomorrow."  
  
A/N Jea: What do you guys think? I think that it's still missing something. Anyone care to help out?  
  
Guy Beater: Like I'd know what to do.  
  
Ditz: You'll think of something tomorrow.  
  
Cottage Cheese: The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow.  
  
Jea: Gee thanks guys. You are all so much help. Can anyone help me out with some reviews? Please. 


End file.
